Voltage regulators are a ubiquitous circuit component that are critical to providing consistent power to circuit loads. Buck regulators form a class of voltage regulators that are popular in certain applications. However, buck regulators can suffer inefficiencies due to parasitic resistances in those regulators.
Accordingly, new circuits for voltage regulators are desirable.